


Follow Me to the End of the World

by unicornwind



Series: Young and Married [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idol Mingyu, M/M, Model Minghao, Romance, Slice of Life, can't get enough of fluff, fluff fluff fluff, married young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwind/pseuds/unicornwind
Summary: A tiny private moment after a successful concert.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Young and Married [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Follow Me to the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, because we all secretly need it our our lives. (Also, because I only know how to write fluffy stories lol)

Giddiness, it’s what Mingyu is feeling right after he gets down from the stage. Satisfaction, is the second biggest emotion he’s feeling in every beat of his heart. It’s always been like this every time he and his groupmates successfully wrap up a concert. Even more so, this is their very first big scale solo concert. They have been practicing diligently for this exact concert, the preparations were exceptionally exhausting and some other times he felt like he wanted to give up altogether. Not because he took his group’s career for granted, not because he wasn’t willing to give up his world for it.

But now though? His world is not all about his career and group anymore, he has something –someone- who matters more than that. Someone who held him when he was too frustrated with the demanding practices and rehearsals. Someone who rubbed his back lovingly and helped him to get clean up patiently when he was too tired to open his eyes after he got home so late at night. Someone who has been supporting him since day one, standing beside him like a rock.

Now that he and his groupmates (the three amazing men who eternally own his respect) finally conclude their encore performance and wave goodbye to their dedicated fans, every single thing he has sacrificed throughout the concert preparation is worth it. His steps feel so light despite being tired. Mingyu is delighted over such a huge accomplishment.

He comes bounding down the stairs and is immediately greeted by his managers and the crews, congratulating and hugging him. He accepts it happily, he’s glad to have this solid crew behind his back to help his group reaching this kind of achievement.

But… There’s someone who he really needs to see. He cranes his neck, looking beyond the throng of people who are excitedly congratulating each other and sharing their happiness.

That’s when he sees him, standing far back there and smiling so brightly at him. Minghao’s eyes are as bright too, filled with so much love and pride that makes Mingyu shivers in delight. He’s done it, he’s made Minghao proud of him and there’s nothing in this world that can make him more proud of himself than this one.

He can’t contain the giddiness inside his chest that he just walks straight to where Minghao is standing and pulls him into a tight hug. Mingyu can feel Minghao pressing a small kiss to the side of his neck as soon as he wraps both his arms around him. He hugs his husband tighter then, not sure his chest can contain this much love for Minghao. And the said husband just giggles and hugs Mingyu back just as tightly.

“Great show tonight,” Minghao murmurs to his neck, stroking Mingyu’s broad back tenderly. “You owned that stage.”

Mingyu releases his hold on Minghao so they can face each other. “It’s for you, I could do it because you.”

Minghao smiles shyly at how intense Mingyu’s stare at him before burying his face to Mingyu’s chest. “So cheesy, why did I marry you again?”

“You like it when I’m being cheesy, I know it. Don’t even try to deny it, love.” Mingyu says, laughing before kissing the top of Minghao’s head.

“Yeah, maybe… Just a bit though.” Minghao amends and pulls away slightly before placing soft kiss to Mingyu’s lips.

It’s a quick kiss and Mingyu will never be satisfied with this kind of kiss. He needs more and he deserves to get a better one after the triumphant concert tonight. Mingyu is quick to cup Minghao’s face on one of his hands, capturing those plump lips with his own. He keeps placing open-mouthed kisses on Minghao’s lips until the latter relents and opens his mouth too, giving Mingyu an easy permission to deepen their kiss. And Mingyu isn’t wasting his opportunity, his tongue starts exploring the familiar taste and he understandably forgets where he is right at this moment, hidden in the corner of the dim lit room.

He’s too caught up on how sweet Minghao’s taste is, completely dismissing the commotion around him. His group mates are cheering behind him and all their staffs are there too, loudly celebrating their successful show. Mingyu chooses to ignore the distraction but Minghao -no matter how confidence and upfront he is in front of people- is still shy from all the PDAs Mingyu bestowed upon him. Minghao pulls away first with blush staining his cheeks and Mingyu can’t get over how cute his husband looks. He starts chasing Minghao’s lips again but ends up frowning when Minghao turns his head to the side.

“We shou-“

Minghao doesn’t get to finish saying whatever he wants to say because Mingyu is already placing his thumb below Minghao’s chin to pull him into another kiss. Mingyu bites Minghao’s lower lips softly once, twice before finally releasing Minghao from his hold on the latter’s chin.

“Thank you, I love you.” Mingyu whispers on Minghao’s lips, looking into each other’s eyes. Minghao’s smile gets softer around the edge, knowing full well what it refers to.

“It’s my pleasure. I love you too, Gyu.” Minghao whispers back and plants another small gentle kiss to Mingyu’s lips.

Mingyu grins broadly, feeling so content, so in love. He kisses Minghao’s forehead before finally freeing Minghao from his tight hold.

“Let’s go socializing then!” Mingyu says while intertwining his fingers to Minghao’s, charging like an excited puppy to the crowd. He clasps their hands tighter and smiles when Minghao does it back before leading their way to where all their friends are; apparently have been trying to decide which restaurant they should go to continue their celebration.

That night, Mingyu never releases his hold onto Minghao’s hand, silently asking the latter to follow him. Meanwhile Minghao thinks his husband is just being silly because even without Mingyu asking, he will always follow him.

No matter where it is. No matter how far it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too sweet for your taste? :3  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it. May you have a great day ahead~


End file.
